Oh Star
by Esme Leighton
Summary: Edward faz um pedido desesperado à uma estrela cadente, sem nem fazer idéia do preço que irá pagar. Universo Alternativo, conto de fadas. Edward e Bella.


Disclaimer: a saga de Twilight (Crepúsculo) foi escrita por Stephenie Meyer. Nada me pertence.

Casal: Edward e Bella.

Aviso: Universo Alternativo (estilo conto de fadas).

'Oh Star', Paramore.

* * *

**Oh Star**, por Esme Leighton

**Prólogo:** Oh Star Fall Down On Me

* * *

Era uma noite cheia de estrelas. Os muitos pontos brilhantes no céu piscavam como numa véspera de Natal, enquanto a lua nova estava apagada, escondida.

Caminhando pelo vasto campo, de grama tão alta que passava dos seus joelhos, o jovem não tirava os olhos do céu. Ele era no fundo apenas um garoto, infantil e egoísta, com medo da Febre, com medo de morrer como seus pais tinham morrido. Ele podia sentir a doença em seus pulmões, podia vê-la quando tossia em seu lenço, antes imaculadamente branco, agora todo manchado de vermelho. E, por isso, ele não tirava os olhos do céu.

Uma estrela brilhou mais forte do que as outras, tomando uma coloração prateada. O garoto concentrou-se nela, seu coração batendo alto em sua ansiedade, e quando a estrela cortou o céu, deixando uma risca brilhante no véu negro, ele fechou os olhos com força e pediu com toda a sua alma: "desejo nunca morrer".

Quando não sentiu nada diferente, abriu os olhos, hesitante, e assustou-se ao ver uma garota na sua frente. Ela era pequena, pálida, e sua pele brilhava como diamante. Os cabelos loiros, quase pratas, ondulavam à sua volta etereamente. Seus olhos foram a única coisa que o assustou – eram carmesim.

- Eu escutei o seu pedido. – Ela disse, numa voz que soava como música.

- Você é uma estrela? – Ele perguntou, espantado. Tinha achado que as histórias eram mentira, mas agora que via uma estrela na sua frente, tinha medo. Diziam que elas eram seres de índole duvidosa e muitas vezes cruéis.

- Você me viu caindo do céu, não viu? – Ela estreitou os olhos. – E ainda teve a audácia de me pedir favores.

Ele deu alguns passos para trás. – Me desculpe, eu... Eu retiro meu pedido.

- O que está feito, está feito. – Ela avançou nele, e ele caiu de costa sobre as gramíneas. Um sorriso sádico cresceu no rosto angelical da estrela. – O que vocês humanos não sabem é que tudo tem um preço. E o seu pedido é muito caro. Eu aposto que isto irá doer.

A mão dela atravessou-o como um fantasma, mas a dor era tão real quanto se uma lâmina estivesse fincada em seu peito. Ele urrou de agonia quando os dedos pequenos passaram por seu pulmão doente, curando-o.

- Está livre da Febre, mas, se bem me lembro, seu pedido não foi exatamente este. – Ela abaixou o rosto, aproximando sua boca da orelha dele. – _Desejo nunca morrer._ – Ela sussurrou, repetindo suas palavras, fazendo-as soarem ridículas.

Ele estava pronto para suplicar para que ela parasse, mas antes que qualquer som compreensível deixasse seus lábios, as mãos dela voltaram a afundar em seu peito, e, desta vez, tiraram algo realmente palpável de dentro dele. Preso entre os dedos delicados, estava o coração dele, palpitando e brilhando como fogo.

- Sem isto aqui, não há nada que possa te matar. Mas a vida sem um coração não é muito agradável, eu suponho.

Ela levantou-se de cima dele, e começou a afastar-se.

- De... Devolva-me. – Ele disse, estirado no chão, a sensação de ter seu peito vazio algo tão doloroso que todo o seu ser parecia que iria esvanecer.

Ela sorriu de lado, apertando o coração entre os dedos. – Humano egoísta... Egocêntrico e patético. Este aqui é o pagamento por seu pedido. Vou te devolver quando precisar dele.

Antes que ele pudesse se dar conta de como, ela sumiu.

Por dias, ele permaneceu deitado no campo, a dor tão insuportável que não conseguia nem se mexer. Naqueles dias, de silêncio e lamurio, ele podia sentir sua existência mudar. Seus olhos perderam o verde, e tornaram-se negros, vazios. Sua pele perdeu toda a cor, e não havia mais sangue correndo por suas veias. A carne tornou-se dura e impenetrável, suas feições jovens congeladas no tempo.

No terceiro dia, ele ergueu-se, sentindo uma sede insuportável.

* * *

N/A: Apenas postando coisas que eu escrevi há bastante tempo e que eu gosto; eu resolvi compartilhar mesmo que eu _(muito provavelmente)_ não vá continuar essa fic nem as antigas.


End file.
